


An owo meets an uwu

by Princess_klaus



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Avengers, Parent Loki (Marvel), Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Young Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_klaus/pseuds/Princess_klaus
Summary: Loki finds little 5 year old Peter on the subway, alone. So Loki does the rational thing and take the child in as his own. Basically meet protective 'Tasha, dad jokes Steve, and two human uwu's who do each other's hair
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Thor
Kudos: 49





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay basically, the Avengers are apart of Tony's company; Bruce helps Tony create shit, 'Tasha and Clint are some form of security and sometimes works with Happy, Steve is basically a Pepper fill in, and Thor is kinda just there. Vision won't appear in this fic, and Wanda might randomly pop in with Stephen because I can, but other then that she's somewhere with Vision. Dr. Strange is obviously a doctor, sorry this isn't a supreme family fic either I just ship ironstrange alot. Oh yeah and still very dead Pietro.

The god of mischief didn't know what to except on his walk that day, Loki already felt sad Luna (the cat he found) ran off after only staying with him for _one_ day. Loki tightened the knot of his green sweater around his waist as he walked toward the coffee shop not to far from the subway. Loki walked in and internally felt overjoyed to see that there was hardly any people in line, the god walked towards the counter and ordered his coffee then walked towards the subway station.

°time skip_

Loki slipped on his favorite emerald green hoodie once he got on the subway, he sat on the chair closet to the door and rested his head on the metal pole and started to look around; a pale male sat next to a blonde haired girl, a rather elder lady continued to knit whatever she was knitting with her peach colored yarn, and a young boy with a head full of brown locks . This struck oddly to Loki, a young boy surrounded by nobody, just sitting there with his Captain America lunchbox and his grey backpack, kicking his legs back and forth. Loki felt soft for this mortal already and he hadn't even muttered a sentence 

•°•°•°•

Loki held onto the boy tightly as he walked towards Stark tower. Yea, the god may have had a bad track record but he didn't kidnap the kid, Loki merely asked questions about the kid then brought the boy, Peter, with him. "We're almost there, Lovie" Loki confirmed as he shifted the smol child's weight to his other arm, the child's face nuzzled into Loki's neck. Loki looked up at the rather tall tower and walked in. The god gave a quick hello to the receptionist before stepping into the elevator and pressing the button to the floor of the avengers

•°•°•°•

Peter woke up in a rather strange room that morning and suddenly panicked, he got up from his spot in the bed and inched closer to the corner, he felt reassured by this. Peter's small hands gave a small rub to his eyes before looking around the room; a brown wooden desk, a lamp, and a simple bed .The brown haired boy could vaguely hear voices through the door, Peter gave a small shutter when he saw the door open to a person with black hair that Peter vaguely remembered, "hey lovie" Loki greeted gently as he crouched down to Peter's level. Peter felt safe with him? Maybe the person was a her? They had long hair. Peter slowly walked toward the god and got engulfed in a hug "you're safe" Loki reassured, Peter felt safer with this person, they were definitely nice. Peter suddenly came out of his thoughts when his stomach gave a growl


	2. 2

Stephen hadn't seen the Avengers side of the company for that long but he did know there hadn't been a child before. The doctor felt strange as he sat across from Loki but next to a small child, as the child ate his pancakes. "Does Tony have another child I'm not aware of?" Stephen questioned nervously "no, I found the child in the subway and couldn't help myself" Loki replies as he grabbed a napkin and tried wiping Peters sticky, messy face "so you kidnapped a child? You know that's illegal" Stephen reminded with a rather perplexed look as he stated toward the small brown haired child and back to Loki "it's not kidnapping of he was already alone, besides don't you have a boyfriend to go see?" Loki replied rather snarkly as he picked up the small boi 

°•°•°•°

Peter gave a warm smile as he colored in his Sesame Street coloring book as 'Tom and Jerry' played in the background. Peter wasn't exactly sure how this had happened, before he got on the subway that day he was with the man again and something had to have happened between events. At least Loki was nice, they could be trusted. Peter finished coloring in Elmos red fur and dropped his crayon before looked towards Loki on the couch and walking towards him "Look!" Peter shouted and snapped the God out of his trance " that's cool! You want to put it in the fridge? " Loki questioned, Peter was clearly satisfied and gave a nod

°•°•°•°

"What the hell is on my fridge!" Natasha heard Tony yell from the kitchen as she continued to flip through the tv channels "C'mon please Nat!" Loki pleaded as he rather dramatically draped himself over the end of the couch " and what do I get out of this? " the red head questioned as she gave a glare towards Loki "the satisfaction of meeting a small tiny cute child" 'Tasha rolled her eyes "If you do the dishes for a week I'll say yes" "fine" Loki said before quickly getting up and walking towards Peter at the other end of the couch and tapping his shoulder "what?" The 5 year old questioned in a slightly agitated tone, Mr. Thors hair wasn't going to braid itself. "I have someone else I want you to meet, Natasha" Loki introduced "she's going to watch you"

°•°•°

Peter sighed as he slumped down the couch, Mr. Loki said he trusted Mrs. 'Tasha more then his brother so Thor couldn't watch him, all those wasted hours of braiding. A shame honestly. Peter looked towards Nat, honestly to the 5 year old she was scary, she seemed to give a cold, dead stare that was haunting, she also looked like she had a knife in her boot. "So kid, what you want to do" 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shout out to @sorrypeterparker (im sorry if that's not it, forgot to copy paste) they called me a gift, so give him a gift back with a follow*

When Tony heard Stephen describe a tiny child _in full detail_ to Tony this morning, he didn't think much of it. No offense (but offense) to Stephen he once imagined he saw a big purple ugly alien try to take over earth, and while defeated, it ended in Tony's death. So of course Tony was a bit surprised when he legitimately saw a tiny kid next to Nat "So what do you wanna do kid?" Tony heard Nat ask the boy as the tiny child slumped even further on the couch, where he was practically on the floor. " Explain" Tony ordered "Loki told me to watch the kid, he's trying to get a job at the coffee shop" Nat explained "I need more, there's a random kid. Is he hurt?" " Ask Loki for more information, I don't think he's hurt" "are you hurt spiderling?" Natasha questioned with a rather worried look, Peter chuckled at his new (random) nickname "I'm okay"

°•°•°•°

Nat sat next to Tony on the park bench with a smile as she looked towards the small child slide down the slide, his tiny arms lifted up excitedly. While Tony _did_ have work today, he cleared his schedule (despite Peppers protests) to spend time with this kid that was living with him. "Hey spiderling! You want ice cream?" Bag yelled towards Peter as she stood up to walk towards him. Peter being well Peter of course wanted some, so he shook his head fastly. Nat walked to get Tony as a fan walked away and the trip set out towards the ice cream truck

°•°•°•°•°

Chocolate ice cream, Tony made a mental note to have F.R.I.D.A.Y put this on his ' **to buy** ' list because Peter loved it, plus maybe Stephen might agree to ice cream and 'The umbrella Academy' on date nights now. Tony watched as Peter managed to get his chocolate ice cream in hair causing Nat to swear in Russian before handing the kid a napkin to clean other chocolate stained areas. Tony chuckled as he looked at the scrawny boi; pale skin with brown hair and eyes, his captain America shirt stained with black chocolate marks. This human uwu was to cute to handle even when dirty "let's being you home to get cleaned up" Tony suggested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter chapter but who cares. I do know this story will be where Peter meets avengers + Stephen and Wanda (I think ima make her a physic, cuz I can) and has interactions, then the story will end. I know it sounds short (and bad) for a story but I don't want it to be long long ethier.


End file.
